


Sole Macula

by Memories_of_the_Shadows



Series: Sol Diebus [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Bad Touch Chancellor, Guilt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, NO rape, Non-Consensual Touching, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memories_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Memories_of_the_Shadows
Summary: That voice, it haunted his nightmares, even the ones that were his only memories of before he had been adopted, Prompto knew that voice.(Or, Ardyn is very creepy, Noctis and Prompto are his targets.)





	Sole Macula

Prompto felt the fingers brush his cheek before seeing who it was. It was such a familiar gesture, one that Noctis had done a thousand times before, that he unconsciously leaned into it for a brief moment, remembering all the times he had felt that light brush on his cheek.

But Noctis had not done it since his engagement. The fingers felt different; rougher, less gentle. And Noctis was across the table glaring in Prompto's direction—looking like he was going to rain fire and brimstone down on someone.

“Hmm, hmm.” It was a little, amused sound, one that Prompto had heard before. That voice, it haunted his nightmares, even the ones that were his only memories of before he had been adopted, Prompto knew that voice.

He felt like throwing up.

“What’s this now? Has the poor, little prince’s sidekick been bad?” Why could he not move, breath, just get out of there? Prompto stared in horror across the table, Noctis’ familiar face growing stormy and angry. Was he angry at Prompto, for letting it happen, for believing that it could be him for a moment?

“That’s enough of that, old man. We've played along with your games, no need to traumatize the poor kid.” Gladiolus stood menacingly in the doorway to the camper, his mere presence like a bucket of cold water dumped onto a brewing fire. Ardyn’s hand finally, finally, left Prompto’s face and the blond jerked backwards into the side of the camper, nearly hitting his head. Noctis slammed his hand onto the table, muttered darkly something about going to bed, and left.

“I believe I will retire as well. We do have a long day tomorrow. Oh, and Prompto, yes?” The curve of Ardyn’s mouth had never looked so sinister before and it sent a bolt of fear into Prompto’s stomach. “I do hope we shall be able to continue our conversation later; perhaps in a more...private place. It was ever so...stimulating.” The words ring in Prompto’s ears even as Gladiolus’ strong, careful hands steady him. By the time Prompto could look up without feeling like he would throw up, Ardyn was gone, and Gladiolus had a comforting hand on his back.

“Ya going to be okay, kid? Sorry Noct didn't step in before I could, I don't know what was up with him.” For all that Gladiolus had intimidated Prompto throughout high school just by virtue of being bigger and stronger, he was just glad that the Shield had come when he did.

“Y-yeah, I'll be fine, Gladio, thanks. Don't bother Noct about it, I'm sure you just beat him to the punch.” It was a comforting idea even if Prompto did not believe a word of it.

“If you say so, blondie.” The big man ruffled Prompto’s hair and went back into the camper, followed reluctantly by the blond himself.

\---//-//-//---

Noctis punched his pillow, unable to fall asleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw it happen again, Prompto leaning into that monster’s touch, just like he would if it was Noctis. The slow realization in those sky blue eyes that it was not Noctis, the dawning horror, the plea for Noctis to do something, anything to make it stop.

And he could not move, could not protect his best friend. All he could do was watch as that monster touched Prompto, used the memories of their relationship against him, while all Noctis could do was get angrier. He felt helpless while the man he loved, the man he could never have again, was being assaulted.

He was glad that Gladiolus had come when he did, but the guilt at being able to do nothing but watch ate at him. Noctis punched his pillow again, ignoring the tears that dropped onto it.

Noctis would kill Ardyn the first chance he got, he would make that monster regret everything he had ever done to them.

**Author's Note:**

> In my game, when Ardyn made them stay in the camper with him on the way to the Disc of Cauthess, in that camping cutscene Ardyn does actually do what he does in the fic, but it's mostly ignored by everyone else. I decided that I wasn't having that, but it fit so perfectly in my angst world of Promptis. It sucks that all I want to do is write a long, nice, Promptis fix-it but I always come back to this to torture myself. Maybe it's a good thing that I'm getting all the angst out in a this crapsack world au, so that it doesn't affect the fix-it I'm trying. Title is google translate latin for sun spot.


End file.
